An Incorrect Concept
by CrazyPeanutAttack
Summary: "You said always, Seaweed Brain. You promised forever." Annabeth felt Lezo slide onto the wood next to her. "Forever is an incorrect concept Annie. An impossible reality. You should know that by now." A cliché Chaos story complete with the cliché twist. Beta'd by the lovely and awesome-tastic Taffeh.A.Llama!
1. Chapter 1

"SIIIIIIGMAAAAA!" Chaos's voice boomed through the Central, as Sigma sighed and shook her head at her adopted father's antics.

"You'd think that a couple eons, a couple hundred eons would give him some sort of modesty or responsibility." Sigma mused.

But Chaos, mighty creator of the universe, who had the power to make or break Everything, was still a child at heart.

Sigma transported herself to his palace, behind Chaos.

"I heard that. After everything that I've done for you, how dare you still treat me like this?" he said in a stern voice without turning around. But Sigma knew everything, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

Shaking her head, she simply said, "You called?"

"Of course I called. You just returned from your mission and I don't get a debriefing or anything like that? WHAT IS THIS LIFE?" Neither of them could take it any longer, and they both exploded into laughter.

After a good hour of laughter, food, and hugs, Sigma made a rippling picture on the ceiling, dramatically looked up and said, "My mission was a success. His soul has been cleansed. Here's the sin," and threw him a bag. "FLASHBACK!"

After one last chuckle, they both turned their attention to the memory.

_Sigma's lips turned into a __sad smile__ as her target ran towards her, checking behind him every so often for his pursuer._

_"There's no one behind you," she said, her face stony cold and indifferent. "There's no one around here for miles."_

_The man stopped suddenly. "Please, miss. Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong! Please-" And he broke off into sobs. Sigma smiled sympathetically, even though the man couldn't see it beneath her hood._

_"Should I spare you?" she asked. The man opened his mouth to answer, but Sigma wasn't waiting for one. "You are Tzerichar, the self-proclaimed 'ruler' of this poor planet, Charozack. You have brought to death to countless brave souls, and not one person is happy. How can I spare you?"_

_Tzerichar sighed. He bowed his head, waiting for the inevitable final strike._

_"But," Sigma continued after a minute. "But my job is not to take lives. I do not save people by killing. I save people by cleansing souls. Beware however. This will hurt. All the pain that you have caused in this life will be turned against you." _

_Having said that, Sigma brought his soul out of his body, a glowing gray light, and did just that. Black wisps were shaken out and a pure white light was left. After inserting the man's now clean soul back into his body. The black wisps went into a pure black sack at her waist. Tzeri's eyes glowed brighter, and he writhed in agony._

_Could he have caused so much pain to his 'subjects'? _

_He bowed and walked away. Sigma stretched and transported herself back to Chaos Central, her home._

Chaos laughed. His daughter, commander, assassin, was such a good person. She never wanted to hurt someone unless it was absolutely necessary, as in this case. With that in mind, he regretted having to hurt her with his next announcement. He might have seemed as carefree and happy as always, but worry plagued him. He worried for her state of mind and heart. She hadn't been the same since-

"What's wrong, father?" But, of course Sigma had noticed. _She was the brightest girl Chaos had ever known._

He answered truthfully, "It's Earth."

Immediately a scowl formed on her face. This was the exception to her good graces. Earth.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"Nuh-uh"

"Yes."

"Chaos, you know I can't even if I wanted to, I can't do it. I can't face them after what happened."

This is what Chaos feared. Refusal was rare; Sigma never refused. If he scoped into her thoughts, he didn't want to know what images were going on in there. He had made that mistake before, and the hurt and coarse language was overwhelming.

But the pain was necessary. All of Earth's enemies had converged on the good guys. This was bad; Chaos had to help his favorite planet.

"Please, Sigma."

Sigma's eyes widened. Chaos never begged. This must be important.

_Just pretend it's just another planet. You don't have to think of them as family any longer. Just help Chaos._

"Okay."

Chaos broke into a grin and did a happy dance, which was strange for a pale white man in his mid-30's with pitch black hair, who was handsome enough to be Snow White's brother. He was doing the crazy chicken dance nonetheless.

Shaking her head, Sigma walked away, in her gray and sea green assassin suit, refusing to think of the mess that she had just gotten herself into.

Meanwhile, Chaos had stopped doing his dance, sensing Sigma's sadness. She had a difficult past, and tried to keep it behind her, but it didn't always work.

How could she just forget the day she left, the day they killed the love of her life, the day she lost everything, the day Percy Jackson died.


	2. Chapter 2

"PERSEUS _AARON_ JACKSON! Where are my clothes?"

"I'm right here, Annabeth. No need to scream."

"You know, screaming doesn't only come in handy when your idiot boyfriend is far away. It also works when you're _angry_ with him. We were supposed to be at Olympus an hour ago, but I can't do that because I DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKING CLOTHES!"

As Olympus's official architect, Annabeth was always busy. Even though Olympus had been completed 3 years ago, 2 years after the Giant War, the gods were always getting into fights, statues and arches were always breaking, and she was needed at least once a week. But, the gods paid well enough, and Percy always tagged along, so life was bearable.

Engaged, and strong after seven years of dating 'Percabeth' had no problems, except for the occasional monsters, and angry wisdom goddesses. But, that's as normal as it gets.

Driving in Percy's blue Maserati Spyder, the couple made small talk, such as the whereabouts of Annabeth's clothes, which were still missing, so she wore a Percy's CHB t-shirt and a pair of his basketball shorts.

They pulled up to Olympus and chatted with the security guard for a minute before heading up the elevator.

_It's raining men, Hallelujah! It's raining men._

"Well the music's not too bad…"

"I hate this song."

"Yeah, me too."

They walked in and immediately saw the immense wreckage. Water was everywhere, statues were broken, and the whole way up to the Throne Room was scorched and barely holding up. There was some yelling coming from the Throne Room itself, and it seemed to be Poseidon and Athena. Percy and Annabeth slowly made their way up, not knowing what they would find, but pretty sure it would be bad.

They were right.

Annabeth told Percy to stand behind a random statue's arm as a shield, she meekly and quietly opened the heavy door, only in time to see Poseidon duck out of the way of Zeus's master bolt, and stood in its path herself. Percy leaped in front of Annabeth as soon as she opened the door, absorbing the huge bolt.

He stood there, stunned.

At the same time, Athena had to jump in and demand, "WHAT ANNABETH! ARE YOU WEARING HIS CLOTHES? WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS CLOTHES? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" As soon as she finished her enraged monologue, Percy fell, clothes on fire, and Annabeth screamed.

The room was quiet; everyone still, only Percy's labored breath echoing.

"Seaweed Brain, I told you not to, I told you to stay behind me. Why didn't you listen?"

The idiot Seaweed Brain smiled with bloodied lips and answered, "It would have hit you. You're welcome."

"I never said 'Thank you'."

"I love you too."

"I never said that either."

"Wise Girl." And with those final words, his head dropped back, and his breathes stopped.

The great Hero of Olympus was dead.

"No. No. No gods fucking no. Let him live, damnit, I hate this!" Annabeth screamed.

"_You_," she spat out to her smirking mother. "This is your fault. You were jealous of him, having your daughter as a girlfriend, a fiancée. He was going to be a great father, too. But you were too much of a blinded idiot to know that. How are you the goddess of wisdom, if you don't even know that killing him would be YOUR downfall as well? You think you can survive without Percy? You think you can survive without me? Well go ahead and try."

Annabeth stormed out of the room, leaving half the gods crying, crouched around Percy's body, and the other half staring in shock at Athena and her daughter's retreating back.

They saw a gray and sea green aura extending out from her figure as her final words to them echoed around the Hall.

_Go ahead and try._

The thirteen other major gods all stared at Athena, who was glaring but frozen; Poseidon flashed away to Atlantis, taking Percy's body with him, to ask for a proper ritual. Even Dionysus's and Ares's faces were tearstained.

Zeus was furious. Athena saw this and questioned, puzzled, "Why are you angry father? You are the one who caused his death."

Zeus shook his head. "You think we are fools, Athena? We were all there when I bestowed upon Perseus immunity to things like lightning. Do you do it often? Do you betray us; blame us for crimes we didn't commit? I say we vote. Everyone be seated. All for the banishment of Athena for treason and murder of a hero say aye."

* * *

Annabeth walked straight out of the Empire State building and started running, eyes closed.

_She could die_, she thought.

But Percy might not be there. Artemis had probably already given him a place in the stars, or Hades may have given him rebirth, and he was already out. So, she kept on running, until she bumped into a large and pale, black haired man.

"You are alone, child?" At her nod he continued in a rumbling deep voice. "Well then, daughter of Athe-"

"I am NOT a daughter of that stupid goddess."

"Well then, would you like to come with me to be in my army? I will bless you, and you will not be so alone, as I can sense you are."

"Ummm… Who are you? And why would you need to sense that I am alone, I just told you that."

"I am Chaos. You have just lost someone very dear to you. I may not be able to heal that wound, but I can help. Come."

Annabeth took his hand and her aura flared around her again. It started to harden, and it formed a gray and sea green assassin suit. They stepped into a void portal.

No one on Earth has seen her since.

* * *

"And what will your new name be?"

"Sigma."

"May I ask why?"

"S. For my Seaweed Brain."

* * *

**Hey-lo people! I finally learned how to do that line break thing, so AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Alright, so first I do not own anthing. There have been other Chaos storiess, but mine is the first Anabeth one... that I have seen. I am a little noob so yeah.**

**Kudos to the aawesometastic beta, Taffeh. ! Read her stories. Or I will fucking eat your face. I LOVE YOU MADAM BROSKI. BE A CREEP! DFTBA!**

**Also to ya'll reviewers. Love you.**

**That will be all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sigma walked home to find her son asleep on the couch. Sighing, she turned and went to her room, mentally deciding to work out one problem at a time. First she would relax, and then she would deal with her irritating, beloved, intelligent, and handsome lazy lump of a son. She changed into comfortable pajamas, seeing as it was almost midnight and she had tomorrow off, and dozed off into sweeter dreams.

Morning came by leisurely. Sigma woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon; she did her morning routine in her enormous bathroom, then got into casual clothes and went to breakfast.

But, here's a word about her son, before you meet him.

He was amazing. That's it. He had gotten all of his parents' good virtues, as well as their flaws and had an added fatal flaw, his bipolar disorder. His hubris and loyalty came and went with his dual personalities.

He had recently had his messy raven black hair highlighted with blond to symbolize his mother, and his green- a pale, almost gray green, which Sigma knew shouldn't be possible with the laws of genetics, but were still beautiful- eyes always glowed with happiness, except for when discussing his late father. His skin was bronzed from years in the sun, and a smile was placed on his lips as Sigma walked into the kitchen.

Sigma had named him Aaron, after his father, but when he turned fourteen and had to choose a new codename, he had chosen Aareton, which meant 'infinite' in Finnish.

"Mother."

"Aaron."

"_Mo-om_, its Aareton! It has been for seventeen years!"

"Whatever, I'm still calling you Aaron. It was your father's-"

"Middle name, I know."

Sigma smiled, thinking of her days with Percy, suppressing the memories from the day of his death.

Aareton, sensing this, was quick to change the topic. He knew every story his mother had told him by heart, so he basically knew everything about his father, and missed him a lot.

Chaos had given them immortality; Aareton looked seventeen-ish while his mother looked to be around twenty five. They had become quite wealthy between their lines of work.

Sigma was Chaos's top assassin, as well as his Peacemaker, and Aareton was the top commander of his army. He was a carbon copy of his father and would be accompanying his mother to Earth, along with one regiment of his vast army. More reinforcements might have to be called in later, but for now, one regiment could easily take out the Gods, and with Aareton's help, the Titans as well.

The family of two spent the day making strategies such as these until noon, and then spent the rest of the day watching movies.

* * *

"AARON PERSEUS JACKSON, it's time to go!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming,"

"Hurry up Kelp Head, Chaos will be waiting, what kind of commander are you?"

"You raised me, ask yourself! And you can't call your grown son a nickname like 'Kelp Head', what are you thinking?"

"This is coming from the one who still watches SpongeBob every morning."

"Touché"

Sigma walked off, shaking her head, with her son in her wake, grinning like an idiot. This was the first time Aareton had been to Earth, and after hearing so much about it, he wanted to see it for himself. He had heard through his mother that the campers of the Giant War had become immortal and that there weren't many new campers for a while.

After they made it to the ship, four minutes late, Sigma noted, Aareton started the final checkups as Chaos chatted with his adopted daughter.

"You should probably wear your hood at all times. They will trust you significantly less if they know that you are Annabeth Chase, lover of Perseus Jackson, looking for revenge, even though you're there to help. You didn't leave on the best of terms, so they might be a bit suspicious."

Sigma nodded in agreement, "Of course. You know who the enemy is, don't you?"

Chaos sighed and looked off behind Sigma toward the ships. "Yes, and they are more powerful than anything Earth has ever seen. Now you should be off, and don't be shy to call for reinforcements. I hope to see you soon."

With a hug, Chaos left, and Sigma readied herself to see her old friends, family, and home.

* * *

Viola! And that's tat! And hellooooo fellow nerdfighters, I didn't see ya'll there!

All you awesome people reading for your OC's just wait they'll get here eventually;) On a related note, my SYOC got taken down for some mysterious reason. Anyone else? NO? Well alright then.

Also my beta is TAFFEH. A. LLAMA!

WHY DOES IT ALWAYS SHORTEN TO JUST TAFFEH? I'M SORRY! But yeah. See ya next week! Revieeew!


	4. Chapter 4

And five. Four. Three. Two. One. TAKEOFF!"

Sigma shook her head at her son's antics. "You realize the ship has Sally, our wonderful Robot Assistant, so you don't need to do anything? And we're already halfway there?"

"Pshh. That's no fun, letting Sally do everything."

"If that's your definition of fun, go ahead."

"Thank you for understanding, dear mother," Aareton retorted in a horrible British accent.

Sigma burst out laughing. "Where did you learn that accent? You've never even been to Earth before." Aareton smiled mysteriously, winked, and left, probably off in search of his girlfriend.

Sigma was so happy to be going back. Really the only person she wanted revenge on was her mother, so she missed the rest of the Olympians and all her friends dearly, even though they couldn't know who she was, and they'd probably be suspicious and scared when they learned of all her new powers.

She thought back to the first day of her training with Chaos.

Chaos had paired her up against a large burly bot, and she had been doing great, until her dagger was suddenly knocked away. The bot had almost reached her to deliver a final blow when she had felt a tugging in her gut.

Confused, she froze not seeing the bot; right before the fatal blow, the bot was hit and blown away to the other side of the arena by a highly-concentrated jet stream of _water. _Chaos had smiled, saying that her loved one seemed to still be with her, and she agreed.

She somehow had gotten Percy's powers!

Sigma's smile faltered, but not a single tear slipped from underneath her hood. Earth was insight, and they'd be landing in 10 minutes. Time to put herself together again.

* * *

"You ready, mom?"

Aareton leaned on the inside of the door, hand in hand with his girlfriend, Alexi, codenamed Alácsövez.

She was a native of Chaos Central, her mother being from Jupiter and her father a descendent of the Greek god Apollo. She had a tall, skinny, but muscular physique, with short spiky brown and violet hair; Sigma adored her.

The rocket was in orbit around Earth, and the team had decided to make an entrance at Camp Half Blood.

_Ah, well. Why not?_

"Let's do this,"

Sally's voice came in over the intercom. "We will be landing in 5 minutes. Accelerating towards Earth now."

"Thank you, Sally." Sigma had named Sally after her almost-mother-in-law.

"Ready to make an entrance?" Sigma shouted to her troops. She gave them instructions, then sat back and watched them, smiling with pride.

* * *

Thalia looked around. The Hunters had recently gotten back from their hunt and had been staying at CHB for a couple of days to welcome their new allies. The Warriors of Chaos should be arriving shortly, and Thalia wanted to do everything in her power to make them feel welcome. She also wanted to know whether or not they had seen or heard of her best friend, Annabeth Chase, who had gone missing but was not dead, according to Nico.

She was sitting on top of her pine, which had grown quite a great deal in 34 years, and was waiting for a signal. She saw a comet speeding towards her and smirked.

_That must be them._

She jumped out of her tree and ran back to camp, blowing her conch on the way.

The gods, campers, and Hunters had all assembled, and formed ranks facing Thalia's pine. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the entire clearing. Smoke spread and figures started to emerge.

* * *

**_I wasn't gonna give this to you eautiful nuggets today but whatever! _**

**_IN HONOR OF PERCY'S BIRTHDAY/THE PERCABETH ANNIVERSARY AND THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES! _**

**_Again, my love to le amazing Taffeh. A. Llama:) Cuz sshe's awesome and you beautiful reviewers (heck yeah!). I'll see ya next week!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Smoke spread and figures started to emerge._

In the lead was a feminine figure who obviously gave the orders. She was clad in a sea green and gray assassin suit, a suit that mixed the styles of a ninja with those of a Greek warrior. Thalia sighed, nostalgic for the days when her two best friends with eyes of those colors were still around. This leader was flanked by two others, both taller, and both wearing dark blues and purples. And behind these two, came rows and rows of soldiers, almost fifty in all. All were dressed in black, each with more personal accents. All in all, it was a truly terrifying effect. The troops had to hold back their snickers.

The thirteen Olympians came forth and bowed slightly to the army, whose leader nodded back respectfully. The demigods became even more wide-eyed and scared by this, and started whispering amongst themselves. Sigma was shocked and relieved to see that her stupid moth- _Athena _was not present. However, she did see every single one of the friends she had missed for so many years.

"Hello, allies." Her voice carried far and clear, but no one recognized it as their missing hero's. All noise died down. "We are the army of Chaos. He has not told us who the enemy is, but it must be severe for you to have our help. This one section of our army, and we have the means to call for others if necessary."

Zeus picked it up from there. "Thank you…"

"Sigma."

"Thank you Sigma, and thanks to your army, we will be able to beat this unknown force. Even we are not sure as to what exactly it is. We met your father, Chaos himself who came to a Council meeting, and he told us all about you and your powers. Thankfully, you are a great strategist. We are a bit short on those. But come, we will speak of that later. It I snow breakfast."

"Of course, Lord Zeus. We will be there shortly." With that, they marched off towards the beach, leaving everyone to wonder who she was.

Sigma smiled as soon as her back was to her old family. She had been doing that quite often lately. It felt nice. And Athena wasn't here, so she didn't have to look at that accursed face. But her mind raced and her happiness slipped. No strategists? What happened to all of her siblings? And _why_ was Athena a not here? She went over her conversation with the King of Gods. He had seemed strangely out of character. Then she realized her father had visited him at Olympus. Eyes twinkling mischievously, she envisioned it with lots of dramatic lightning and humbling verbal sparring. Of course chaos had scared the crap out of him!

When they made it to the beach, Sigma took a deep breath of the sea scent she had missed so much before getting to work on building a cabin. It wasn't much work actually. She had honed it her architectural skills at her new home, but her hubris had grown too. Of course, she was part of the reason the place was so freakishly perfect. The cabin was perfect too. Pitch black with revolving galaxies, it portrayed the Universe and everything. The inside had private rooms for each soldier, as well as some group living rooms that al magically fit. Satisfied, she and the troops changed out of their gear and into hoodies and jeans. Each soldier had their own personal color and no two were alike. Sigma had picked sea green, Aareton blue, and Alexi purple.

Hood up, they all strolled to the mess hall, where they had a pure white picnic table waiting for them. Aareton and Alexi ad just started to dig in, after sacrificing to Chaos as well as a little for the gods, when a slightly frightened but determined duo came up to them. Nico and Thalia. Aareton smiled non-threateningly motioning for them to sit.

"You must be Nico and Thalia. I've heard a lot about you." He loved the stories his mother told him about her days as a hero.

Only a bit shocked, Thalia nodded. "How did you know?"

It was Alexi who answered. "Some of these warriors used to be campers. The rest are aliens. I am Alexi, Jupiterian and descendant of Apollo." Said god looked over and smiled before returning to his scheming with Hermes.

"And I am Aareton, son of two ex-campers."

"Which ones?"

"Not telling."

"Alright, next question," Nico stated with a glance at Thalia. "We lost 2 campers around 30 years ago. Have you heard of them? They were our best friends."

Aareton's eyes widened before turn to look at his mother, who was sitting far across the table with some other soldiers. Feeling his gaze, she looked up questioningly, her face still hidden by the shadow of her enchanted hoodie. Excusing himself, he ran over. What was he to do? When he returned, Sigma was with him. Thalia ad Nico flinched a little when Sigma sat down so close.

"What was your question?" she asked.

"W-We were wondering, um, whether you knew this one couple."

"Well, I know a lot of couples," Sigma teased, smirking. And she didn't even blink as a dagger impaled itself in the table in front of her. After signaling to her poised army not to attack, she turned to face Clarisse.

"Do you know either Percy or Annabeth?"

"Of course."

At this announcement, the entire Camp burst into chatter.

"SILENCE!" Sigma yelled. After they had fallen silent again, she looked each of the Olympians in the eye. "Did you not tell them?" At their silence, she asked another question. "May I?"

Zeus exhaled loudly. "Yes. But then we ask you to reveal yourself, as well as the reason you know one of our best kept secrets"

Sigma took a shaky breath as her army silently armed themselves in preparation of a riot. None of them knew who Sigma was exactly except for Aareton and even Alexi had limited knowledge.

"Percy Jackson is dead."

* * *

**I'm so sorry you guys! **

**Of course that implies that you actually cared and noticed that I hadnt updated in twoish weeks (hehehe oops) and that seems a little conceited of mee to imply that my story is good enough for that. And it would be rude i I didn't say sorry after leaving ya'll hanging for that long so WHAT DO I DO. So yada yada...**

**Thanks o reviewers, you beautiful people. And my great plutonic love of this website, Taffeh. A. Llama. I fucking love thee.**

**Don't you ever feel, sometimees, that plutonic relationships are more shipable than the normal? Like my main ships for HUnger Games are Odesta and Everthorne (Feel free to disagree, but I gaurd these with my life) but I so love Katnis/Cinna, Rue, And Prim or Thresh/Rue so much more in a non-plutonic way?**

**Wih that thought, go follow me on tumblr. CrazyPeanutAttack. Do that shit.**

**Also, when this story gets to 50 reviews, I shall cange my penname. Ideaas? M current one is too... chiildish, ya know? Ah, well, it was a great phase. **

**See ya next week, hopefully. Back to FUCKING HOMEWORK. (I HATE YOU, SCHOOL.)**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase are dead."_

There was less than a second of absolute stunned silence before this information sunk in. After that, the entire mess hall burst into cries and screams of outrage. Only Nico remained quiet, eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wait, wait, wait," the son of Hades motioned with his words. "I would know if he was dead. He is not in Elysium, nor has he ever gone through the Underworld." The campers nodded at this, though most were still in tears.

Sigma shook her head sadly. "We have only heard stories at Chaos Central. Even there, Perseus was hailed as a great hero, and their deaths were at the hands of a goddess. Athe-"

Zeus roared angrily, "And for that reason and many other occurrences of treason, Athena was banished to Tarturus." Then he cocked his head in confusion before quietly adding, "But Annabeth never died... Anyway, Perseus has already chosen rebirth. He also has a place in the stars, as well as a shrine on Olympus."

Sigma's eyes widened and an evil grin almost formed on her face. Her mother had been banished? Wonderful! But then she caught herself. "What happened to all the Athena kids?"

At Zeus's incredulous look, she quickly says, "I do my research on my allies, but this was not on the files."

Zeus sighed. "They left. Most were loyal to their mother. A couple that stayed behind were spies. Only a few remain." he seemed a bit sad, but firmly believed in his decision.

That was when Sigma firmly decided, yet again, not to show her face here.

But life seemed to have other plans. At that moment, Mrs. O'Leary came bounding in, a black blur headed straight for her. Luckily, the troops didn't see the enormous dog until after collision, or she would have found herself in the midst of a potential war zone. Luckily, Sigma's reflexes were fast enough to signal a no-go to her army before bracing herself for the inevitable dog slobber. Even though she smiled and petted back, everyone could see the few tears that made their way past the shadow of her hood.

Piper stepped a little closer, now suspicious. "Who are you?"

"Sigma, daughter of Ath- Chaos." Sigma replied. Her voice was confident except to her son who knew her well enough to hear the shaking.

She shook her head to clear it before ordering her troops away to their cabin. With a last mournful glance at the campers, she too walked away.

* * *

The campers, who had been quiet until now, finally burst open with all their questions. All were in tears, even those who didn't know either of the heroes. Stories had been circulating the camp for nearly 30 years, and this new announcement seemed totally unexpected yet disturbingly plausible. It was Thalia who quieted them, but she was the one who also raised the ultimate question to the gods.

"What the fuck was that?" she growled, low but clear.

Zeus nodded absentmindedly. What was that, indeed? The only problem was, Annabeth didn't die, and since she was definitely too smart to have committed suicide or been killed by monsters, she was the only one that had been missing.

While the gods thought this over, the campers grew impatient. All of Percy and Annabeth's closest friends came to the front of the crowd, which now resembled an angry mob.

"Perseus is indeed dead. He went straight to rebirth, and also has a place in the stars," Zeus said, head bowed in shame. He recounted the events of the day that had given him nightmares-him, the King of the Gods, _nightmares_ -as the other gods gave teary inputs of forgotten details. The only one who did not say anything was Poseidon, who had disappeared to a quiet corner of the sea in grief. "The vote was unanimous," Zeus finished.

The two remaining Athena campers, Malcolm and Kellie, were even more appalled than before at their mother, but they were the ones whose eyes widened after hearing that Annabeth was alive. Malcolm tapped his little sister's hand before walking up to Zeus and requesting an audience with the Commander of Chaos's army.

Zeus gave his permission gravely, "At your own risk."

* * *

The two blonde-haired, grey-eyed demigods made their way over to the newly constructed cabin. It was on the beach, and was a beautiful black wood with galaxies and stars all over it. Malcolm gasped in wonder at the architecture, while Kellie was amazed by the magic and handiwork involved in the actual construction. After those distractions (super smart plus ADHD, what do you expect?), they blinked and walked closer, Malcolm's hand raised to knock.

As his fist hit the wood, a deep echo vibrated around them, giving them an idea of the gargantuan space inside.

"Magic." Malcolm nodded at Kellie's simple deduction. Definitely magic, or it could be a branch of joint astrophysics and quantum biology, allowing for molecules to travel differently in accordance to their combined atomic mass and their tolerance for-

The door swung open before he had time to voice his opinion. In front of him stood Sigma. Malcolm couldn't help himself when he blurted out, "Astrophysics?"

Sigma smiled. "With a touch of quantum biology and a dash of magic. Come on in."

* * *

Hello my pretties!

I didn't feel like answering most of the questions, but the reviews made my heart fangirl.

I think I'll answer them o here:D Okay I dont wanna go look at whose qusetion is whose, but I will say this. I'm making his middle name Aaron, Wait to see who Lezo is, and one more... I like you all, I'll answer whatever the heck I'm forgetting next time...

See any spelling mistakes? Or grammar mistakes. THEN GO LEARN ENGLISH BITCH BECAUSE TAFFEH. A. LLAMA BETA'D THIS AND SHE IS FUCKING PERFECT. Sorry, that was unneccessary. Unecessary. However the fuck you spel it. Damn, even authors don't know. Or height of leegnth or strength. Dafuq? Damn English. OKay bye. REVIEW! Why do I have 1,025 views and 19 reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

The first thing Kellie saw was a big black hell hound with a smiley face celestial bronze collar. This strengthened her opinion. Nudging Malcolm, she motioned with her eyes; her brother nodded.

"Are you the last two?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured affirmatively, trying not to think of all her lost siblings. "Anyways," she continued, "We came to request that you tell us who you are."

Sigma shook her head without thinking for a moment. "Can't, sorry. Chaos asked me not to. Though I'm not sure I would anyways."

Malcolm sighed but accepted the truth. "Well that's too bad. But if we could, may we have a tour of your cabin?"

Sigma smiled at the ever-present curiosity and search for knowledge that all Athena kids had. She remembered that this search had in fact been Malcolm's fatal flaw.

"Wait!" Kellie looked desperately at her brother for help. "Can't you tell us anything? How do you know Mrs. O'Leary? And Zeus told us that Annab-"

"I'm sorry, but our sources and our identities must remain a secret. But I have been here before, on Earth. I have helped the Indian Gods with some reincarnation-related problems they were having so I met Mrs. O'Leary there." Not a lie, Sigma realized. Only it was not a meeting of strangers.

Kellie looked defeated, as did Malcolm, though his eyes were still bright with a need to learn. Sigma grinned, summoning her son and his girlfriend, and said with a flourish, "Welcome to New Chaos."

Aareton snickered, "Real original mom."

Sigma's mouth popped open in mock shocked hurt. "As if you could do better," she challenged.

Aareton shrugged and smirked, but unable to come up with an appropriate response, stalked back out.

"That was rather teenager-esque," Alexi commented.

"I would classify it under 'toddlers' myself," Sigma replied, laughing.

"I can hear you!" A muffled shout came from somewhere deep in the mansion. It was followed by some of the soldiers' laughter.

"Forgive my son. He's an adult and he still acts like he's 3!"

Alexi nodded in agreement with her boyfriend's mom. "Actually Sigma, can I ask you a quick question before your grand tour?"

After asking the Athenian siblings to make themselves at home, the two spoke in hushed tones, their faces alight with happiness. Kellie imagined an announcement of mutual enjoyment, during which she and Malcolm wandered through the house, nodding to any soldiers they saw on the way. After a couple minutes, they heard Sigma's joyous cry of, "YES! YES YES YES!" and they decided to head back.

At that moment, the lunch horn was blown. Sigma looked over at them, apologies in her eyes. "Oh my Chaos, I'm so sorry you guys, I hadn't realized the time! Maybe after lunch, we can do this."

"Of course," Kellie smiled.

Sigma led them to the door and started to depart with a, "We'll see you guys at the mess hall," and a smile. Malcolm called out to her back.

"And Annabeth?"

Sigma turned. "Ye-" She stopped, eyes widened at what she had let slip.

Malcolm just smiled tiredly.

"Thanks for coming back, sister. We really needed you."

* * *

**BA BAM! PLOT TWIST!**

**Oh my dieties, you guys I ttotally FORGOT to update. It's like my brain went boom, maybe the chapters are self-uploading and I don't have to do anything. That is a filthey lie, brain. Go die.**

**THANK YOU TAFFEH. A. LLAMA FOR REMINDING ME AND BEING THE BESTEST BETA EVERSSS! AND TO THE REVIEWERS WHO I LOVE SO VERY MUCH FOR DOIN THEIR THANG.**

**Idk if I mentioned this last time and I'm too lazy to check, but I will be changing my penname once this story gets to 50 reviews so review and send in a name idea:) See ya next week! (FUCKING NEXT WEEK, BRAIN!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Zeus walked to the arena, his face devoid of any emotion. Inside, though, he was swirling with them. Worry about their new enemy, excitement at being able to see the new powers, as well as curiosity. The sight he saw in front of him added awe and sadness to the list. Though only the outer wall was visible, the combination of sand and ice was beautiful, and reminded him of his late butfavorite nephew, Percy.

Sighing, he walked through the gates, his family - all of them, include the demigods - behind him. And the inside... Well it certainly was unexpected. Half the soldiers were running around, weapons out, visibly mad. The rest were huddled in a corner.

Unsure what to do, Zeus walked further in, and called out, "Excuse me?" Immediately, the soldiers all looked at him. The huddle dispersed and the figure in the middle stood up shakily, walking to the front as her troops formed their ranks behind her.

"I'm sorry; there will be no show today. However, we do have news. The enemy has made herself known."

Poseidon rushed to say, "Who?" before Zeus got to it. But his impatience outweighed his irritation, so he ignored at.

With a last sad look at her two remaining siblings, she forced her lips to form the cursed words.

"Athena."

Sigma saw Zeus's eyes narrow, and turn to her siblings. He started to yell at them.

"YOU KNEW OF THIS, DIDN'T YOU? YOU WERE COWARDLY SPIES. HOW DARE YOU WORK FOR ATHENA? YOU ALL KNOW YOU'RE BETTER THAN ALL HER OTHER CHILDREN!"

If Sigma was mad before, she was seriously pissed now. But before she could say a word, Aareton cut in.

"DO NOT SPEAK AGAINST THEM ZEUS! They have not done anything wrong! Saying this is their fault is like blaming Kronos's uprising on you! Athena is evil, but that does not make her children spies and traitors!"

Zeus was now simmering as well. "And who are you to say that to me?"

Aareton tore his hood down. "I am Aaron Jackson." He continued despite the gasps, "The son of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

The Camp grew quiet, a glaring battle ensuing between Aareton and Zeus. Sigma saw Thalia and Nico make a connection and turn at her, their eyes sad but stubborn and thoughtful. Sigma's phone rang, the only sound in their little bubble.

"Chaos, we have a problem." She knew he had been watching the entire time.

"I think it's time you told them who you are. All of you, and I shall bring the rest of the army"

Sigma sent her gaze over the arena. "I quite agree." Then she hung up.

"Back to the house, all of you," she ordered, her voice ringing in the silence. As the soldiers left, she turned and added, "Tomorrow, we shall reveal our identities."

* * *

**Ba-bam there we go. Thank you times a bajillion, Taffeh. Yes,I will try to actually write...later. Damn school...**

**thank you for all the beautiful name suggestions. I shall pick once we get to 50 reviews. I llove you all. Peace.**

**I changed my tumblr name to knotted-bronze-hair. Extra love if you can guess the fandom or if you love it as much as me. Yes, Taffeh, I know you do but you already have extra love, my llama. **

**Tomorrow is my biiiirthday!**


	9. Chapter 9

Walking back from lunch, Sigma emitted an aura of defeat. How could she have underestimated them? She looked back yet again to make sure her troops were all there and to make sure there were no campers snooping. Her siblings had promised not to tell and declined her offer to tour the house; they had left with only a warning.

Trust your instinct and be prepared.

It sounded like they knew something she didn't, but she didn't detect any insincerity. She caught a glimpse of her son, laughing at something his girlfriend had said. They should stay like that. The thing was, Sigma had advised both of them to propose, and they had both decided to ask the question tonight! Her worries vanished for a moment as she looked with pride over the army, or this section of it at least.

Chaos had sent her the Alpha division. They were the most straightforward division, mostly swordfighters. The catch was that she didn't know who most of them were. They all wore their hoodies, each their own shade, with an Alpha symbol on the back. They had their lieutenant, Lezo, who was in the middle of a huddle, telling a wild story of a time he found a rare monster. Sigma laughed along with the rest.

Shaking her head, she called out, "Hey, what should we do now?"

"We could do classes with the campers."

"Nah man, waaay to easy! I say we fight 'em, show them not to mess with us, you know."

"That's stupid."

"We could make our own arena."

"Yeah, and give them a show."

Lezo decided that he liked this idea and put it to a vote. "Sure, let's do it! All in favor?"

A couple of hands went up.

"Too bad! A little help, Sigma ma'am?"

Sigma shook her head at Lezo's antics. "As soon as you stop calling me ma'am." But she raised her arms when they got to the beach anyway, forcing water onto the sand to harden it and give it the shape of an arena, complete with seats for spectators. When it grew big enough to seat 300 people, she froze the water, creating a giant ice/sand battle ring.

"No killing," she warned a grinning Alpha team, "but here you go, and I'll go call the campers and Olympians to watch."

Sigma ran past to the Big House, pausing to grimace._ It hadn't changed a bit! It really needed new paint, and those beams needed to be straighter, and it could totally_- well it seemed she hadn't either. Chuckling at this, she went in to ask Chiron, "Our troops wish to give you all a demonstration. It will start in an hour, on the beach. Can you notify the Olympians and the campers?" she spoke politely, but she was aching to drop it all ad just go give him a hug. Still, she refrained from doing so and listened to his familiar voice, "Of course." she nodded in thank and walked back.

This time, she focused on the task Chaos had given her, matching it with her siblings' warning. _Did they know who the enemy was?_ She was just about to make a connection, when Alexi shouting her name brought her back. She sprinted back to see an Iris message had appeared in the middle of the new arena. She took in the soldiers first. Some, including Lezo, were frozen with shock. Most, though, had their weapons out and aimed. Aareton's mouth had pooped open. Alexi was staring at Sigma; her eyes directed Sigma's attention to the Iris message.

The women in the Iris message had caught sight of Sigma too. Her familiar black hair and gray, gray eyes filled her vision.

"Athena?"

The Iris message closed, and Sigma fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Okay, really short author's note this time, I love you reviewers and Taffeh. A. Llama of course. Blablabla. Review, there weren't that many last time and I was sad:( Okay gotta go byee! Love ya(:**


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the campers were awed to see a gathering of about 200 warriors standing behind the mess hall when they came to breakfast. Most were teenagers, so they put aside their thirst for knowledge in order to fill their grumbling bellies. After about 10 minutes of a furious stuffing of faces, Chaos appeared with his dramatic announcement.

"It is time."

It seemed like a few of the soldiers in the front had to hold back laug-_coughs_. Coughs. Ahem.

The Olympians, who had all been sitting at their respective tables stood, made their way to the front.

So did Sigma. "There are five divisions in the army. The first is Alpha. Alpha," she continued while pacing in front of the front line, "specializes in Greek tactics and fighting. Especially with swords or spears. "She gestured to a section of the army on her right, and the force of about 50, who were all clad in a combination of black and their own personal color, uncovered their hoods. Most were unknown faces, but a few were familiar. Clarisse gasped, as did a few of the kids of some minor gods.

Ethan Nakamura came to give his old friends a hug. Clarisse pushed to the front to see the one hero in the army that was pushing back towards her. The entire Camp smiled as Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez reunited, but brought themselves back to the scene in front of them to see a certain blonde scar faced boy taking of his hood as Lezo the commander. This time, Thalia spoke up. "Luke?"

Luke smiled, this time confidently before nodding. "Thals."

After the camp had finished their convergence upon their lost heroes, and the Camp and the gods had known most everybody, Sigma ordered them back into formation and resumed her narration. "Our Senatus division thrives on their use of Roman strategies. They utilize mostly a shield and gladius, and place an emphasis on teamwork. I have heard that you all have met the Romans?"

At Chiron's nod, she nodded at their leader and introduced him as Lieutenant Gladius himself, but when he lowered his gold and purple hood, not one soul recognized him, until his voice rang out, "I am Julius Caesar." Sigma chuckled to herself during the brief moments of stunned silence that preceded utter chaos. She reeled them back in after a few minutes of this, since the rest of the army had revealed themselves, producing no more shocking faces. _Maybe with the Romans themselves, _Sigma imagined, _we will have a bit more drama._

"Yes, yes, the Underworld does not bind Chaos," here she glanced at a sulking Hades "though he does limit himself from plucking out constellations." A smile at Artemis. "And any of the reborn of course. And some in The Isles of the Blessed refuse the offer." Hades recovered his poker face.

Chaos laughed and Sigma launched herself into her speech again. "Our Elemental division fights using their exotic knowledge of the elements. The division itself is separated into four forces that work closely together: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air. They are mostly comprised of natural users of the elements, borne of elemental gods, but some have learned and morphed their ways to get in."

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by an ADHD question from a young camper- _Austyn? Was that her name?_- who flinched as soon as the question passed her lips. "So basically Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, right?" Sigma smiled to ease her terror.

"Well they are not the only gods. We recruit from all over the world, so Mayan, Indian, anyone who wants to join or has nowhere to go. Any of their children are elemental. We just have mostly Greek and Romans, so that's why they have their own divisions." Austyn tentatively smiled back, seeming to gain trust.

"Without further ado," Sigma finished with a flourish and a wink at one of the Elementals in the front, one of the only soldiers who she knew the identity of. "The Element Squad."

The entire squad was dressed in a combination of white and their personal colors, but all the Waters were dressed in sea tones, all the Airs in purples and whites, etc. so it was obvious who was who. None of the Water division was recognizable to anyone except Poseidon who spied a few of his children and smiled widely.

Then the Earths flipped their hoods down, and the older demigods simultaneously gasped and smiled. In the front grinning, was Hazel Levesque. The first person she set was on was Piper McLean, who instantly ran over and gave her a big hug. When Hazel had died to seal the Doors of Death, along with Leo who had fallen to "storm" as the prophecy announced, Piper had probably been the most affected. Seeing Hazel, she could only hope who was under the Fire's hood, but no.

When their leader lowered his hood, Piper only saw a well-muscled, African American. When the oldest campers gave a mighty cheer and resumed their swarming, she understood that this was Charles Beckendorf. She politely but sadly was swept away by the festivities, wishing she could have seen her dead fried once again. She had her soul mate, Jason Grace, but she wanted to see her 'brother' as well.

She was startled and insanely happy to hear a call of "BEAUTY QUEEEEEEN!" and turned to see her Latino elf. "Repair Boy." The Airs brought no new surprises except to Zeus.

After a good hour of laughs, Sigma pulled them together for the last half. "Here we have the Hunters, which is pretty self-explanatory. They are trained in stealth and long-range. They're mostly children of the shadows, ex-huntresses, and warriors of the bow." She nodded at the silver/choice colored forces, who lowered their hoods quickly before, again, being swarmed.

Sigma was getting a little annoyed, but who was she to freeze happiness.

Nico was tearing up beside himself with joy at seeing his big sister Bianca. The Apollo cabin had hoisted their returned brothers, Lee Fletcher and Michael Yew, onto their shoulders. Everyone was happy, so Sigma waited before they started to die down before snapping them back to order. Some campers chose to stay with their friends/family, like Nico, so she let them.

"And now we have the Magicks department. Much more skilled than your ordinary clown," earned some chuckles. "They know in every spell, every potion, and every technique there is to know. They do not fight very often, but are invaluable to our missions." The leader of the division didn't even wait for Sigma's last words before whipping of her hood, then sprinting away in shame. Beckendorf waited for Sigma's sympathetic nod before sprinting after his girlfriend, Silena Beauregard.

Seeing that the rest of the division held no surprises, Sigma quickly moved on. "Our last division is my own." She motioned to the group of warriors, Aareton and Alexi among them, who were wearing the same gray she was. "The Strategists." At her words, the hoods were lifted, revealing blonde hair and gray eyes. Zeus (and most of the campers) bristled at the sign of all these Athenian children, but regained his composure to keep Chaos's tentative peace.

* * *

By now, everyone had their own speculations as to who the only hooded figure in the clearing was.

Sigma saw this, and she stepped up. She lowered her hood as the entire clearing held its breath, since all had just one question on their minds.

_Who are you?_

* * *

Gods, sorr for the hold-up. Damn. I'll just give you a chappie this weeekend too to make up for it. SOWWYYYYY.

Thanks to the lovely Taffeh. A. Llama, ya'll should go look at that suff she so deliciously posts.

And you, my beloved reviewers. I doth loveth thou all, lovely peasats. Lol jk you are nobility.

Aye, do ay of you watch Jenna MArbles? LOVE HER TO PIECES, I DO.

Okay see you in a couple days...

I PROMISE.

If I do not, feel free to spam me or hate mail me. Go for it.


	11. Chapter 11

Annabeth sat in her room, mortified. How could she have let this happen? She looked around at her room, which had changed to look like the inside of Percy's old room back in Manhattan. It hadn't done that since the early days, right after he-

She shook her head to clear it. She looked outside, and saw that the other members were surprisingly getting along quite well with the campers. None of them had seen what Annabeth had seen. She saw Luke and his girlfriend, Sadie, talking to Thalia. Nico and Bianca were speaking to Artemis. Chris and Clarisse had reentered, both bruised (or were they?) and were talking/kissing. Clarisse had lost Chris in the beginning of the Giant War.

Her thoughts shifted to earlier, right before she had run to her room.

* * *

The first thing Thalia saw was a familiar honey blonde curl. As it bounced, the clearing grew quite. The sea green fabric lowered, and Thalia looked into the face of her best friend, the one who she thought she'd never seen. Sigma opened her eyes nervously and the picture was complete. Standing in front of her was Annabeth Chase.

The entire camp was shocked for at least a minute, until Thalia broke the spell and ran toward her, knocking her off her feet and into an embrace. She was followed by nearly all the other campers, and even a few ex-campers who had not previously known her identity. And suddenly, though no one could see, Annabeth's eyes flashed darker.

Annabeth was shaken out of her reverie by Alexi's voice. "YES YES YES YES YESSSSSSS!"

She smiled, nightmare forgotten. She walked downstairs, only to see a couple on the couch. Thankfully they had not been…doing anything, and they snapped to attention when they saw her.

Annabeth didn't even look at them, but threw a "You don't have to do that!" over her shoulder and heard a whispered, "Come on Goldilocks," as they slunk away.

"Boys," she muttered to herself. _And not just them either._

Annabeth blinked in the sudden light. Already a crowd was forming in the recently emptied Mess Hall. She pushed to the front, though normally she would have been given a wide berth. All the soldiers were in their armor, hoods pushed down, and their faces flashed around her. She had known who ost of them were, except those in the "CLASSIFIED" section. Luke had been one of them, but she had seen Hazel many times. Now, she saw Luke in his black and orange armor along with his girlfriend Sadie Zephyrius, the Mayan leader of The Air Squad. Both were laughing at something, and waved at Annabeth as she pushed between them. Chad Doxx was standing nervously next to Marlenne Potters, both Hunters but clearly still nervous around each other. Finally she got the clearing to see a squealing couple, her son and now his fiancé, she noted seeing matching rings glinting from their left ring fingers, and hooted with joy. She burst through their bubble of seclusion (Oops!) and encased them both in a hug. Luckily they didn't look mad, but Annabeth had pushed down Violet Schmid in her haste, a Magicks high-ranker that was now looking at the Commander with disdain, but brushed it off and went to talk with Nico.

That was when Alexi figured it out. "Woooow, Sigma," she drawled, "I should have known you would convince both of us to do it at the same time."

Aaron finally made the connection, and he laughed instead of getting mad. That's my momma. You silly taco."

With her eyebrows raised, Annabeth retorted, "You know it was genius, taquito." Alexi put her hand out and Annabeth fist bumped it. "Genius!"

That's when Chiron showed up.

The campers cleared the way for him and he cantered up.

Gee. They couldn't've done that for me?

But that was all forgotten when her eyes touched on his face. Chaos may have been her father figure, but he'd have to get in line behind Chiron, after all he had done for her.

So she rushed up on her toes to give him a hug. A tear escaped her, wishes for Percy to be here almost overwhelming. Wiping the tears away, she and Chiron exchanged every story the other had missed, which lasted a good hour, ad was then passed around from person to smiling person. All angst, all thoughts of the enemy, everything vanished in the place of wonderful memories. Except one. As dinner passed (Chiron had approved of a buffet and everyone was carrying their plates around, still talking), all thoughts turned to Percy. His legacy had spread throughout the worlds after his death, but no one knew how he- or even that he had- died. The conversation died out, and once again, all eyes were on Annabeth.

* * *

**Damn, almost forgot, but I got you guys! No need for hatemail yet. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL! THANKIE YOU TAFFEH. A. LLAMA!**


	12. Chapter 12

As she tried to go to sleep, Annabeth's thoughts were still on her disheartening tale of Percy's tale which she had just rallied to the rest of Camp. She shifted in bed, and after a couple hours tossing and turning, she settled into a dream, the same one as before.

_She was frozen at a point above a trio, frozen in a nonexistent ice cube that not only blocked all movement, but chilled her very bones. She recognized a head of black hair, and realized she was snooping on the enemy. One of the two females was her mother, the other a familiar nemesis made up of dirt and brown robes. The last was unfamiliar until you looked at his gold eyes, last seen in Luke's head. She could not hear what they were saying, could not close her eyes, and floated for an eternity, frozen and paralyzed._

She woke up and gasped. Looking at her bedside clock, nothing had changed. Even the second hand had not ticked until she had awoken. She shook her head, but just lay in bed the rest of the night, listening to make sure the second hand was working.

* * *

"…and they were plotting but I couldn't hear them and I couldn't stop and they didn't know ugh if I could hear them but my mother might have arranged that and if she can do that what else cou-"

"STOP!"

Annabeth stopped, shocked.

Chaos continued, "I don't think your moth- Athena put you there, Sigma. I have a feeling someone else did. One of my children…" He trailed off.

"Gaea?" Annabeth once again lost herself in her worries. This time Chaos was thinking deeply immersed in his thoughts-he should probably get a pensieve- and did not interrupt her until he realized there was still a powerful ally on Earth.

"Sigma," he tried. Her voice was almost screaming her darkest thoughts at him.

"AND THEN SHE KILLED PERCY AND I SAID GO AHEAD AND TRY AND STARTED RUNNING…"

Louder, "Sigma!"

"BUT WHAT IF HE WAS IN ELYSIUM OR THE ISLES OF THE BLEST ALREADY HADES'S SECURITY…"

"ANNABETH!"

"NOW THERE'S NO ONE ON EARTH LEFT TO HELP US I MEAN WE COULD PROBABLY-"

"_OURANUS!" _Chaos shouted the name so loudly Gaea could probably hear it, even though Annabeth had traveled via black hole (sure humans think they are inescapable balls of crushing and stretching death, but they're actually just painful portals!) and was at Chaos Central.

Annabeth stopped and nodded. She staggered but caught herself and apologized. "Sorry, I uh, Percy, Earth, well it came back."

Chaos nodded wearily. "Let's think about winning this war not losing it." He started to pace.

"Didn't Ouranus fade?"

"No, his fate resembles Kronos's. He still lives, high in the stars on the very edges of the atmosphere. He sleeps most of the year, and the only place he wakes is at the poles."

"The Aurora Borealis."

"Indeed that explains that phenomenon. Anyway, he is still there, ruling the original skies."

He turned to Annabeth once again. "Our great ally shall be Father Heaven."

"Ouranus is our great ally," Annabeth muttered. "So now we have to go to fucking Antarctica where we may or may not find him. And he may or may not help us. And we may or-"

"May not die of listening to you complain all the way to Santa Claus's workshop? Hell yes we will." That was Jarvais. Along with her, Annabeth had brought the highest ranking warriors that were not in the army. She had brought Jennifer Stathem from the Hunters, Jarvais Stone from the Alpha, Wesley Funtam from the Centurion Division, and Violet Schmid from the Magicians. They hadn't brought any of the Elementalists and hopefully that wouldn't be a problem. Also Violet was a little…sullen to say the least…

* * *

Wesley brought her attention back while he added a bow to his boyfriend's statement and a "Your Highness." Annabeth whacked them both upside the head while they were busy snickering.

"Genius, Goldilocks."

"You too, Snake boy."

"Boys," Stathem and Annabeth sighed in time.

Violet just shrugged and kept walking. After a day of driving and occasionally boating to Ouranus's palace, they had finally reached the Arctic Circle.

Now Annabeth didn't know any of her soldiers very well, all she knew was that they were trustworthy. Not all nice, but all definitely worth her life.

_Some were sour little boogers though_, she thought, waiting for Violet to catch up. They were standing on the last ridge before Ouranus's castle. Annabeth almost gasped. The palace of stars rose in front of them, cloaked by the shimmering aurora borealis, and shrouded by snowflakes.

But of course she had spent all that time at Chaos Central, so it was just eh. Still, she was an architect, plus the weight of magic was heavy in the air. She smirked, knowing the others were thinking along the same lines.

"Welcome," she drawled to her companions," to the palace of Father Heaven."

* * *

Violet was tapping her feet as she sat in Ouranus's waiting room.

_It was surprisingly modernized_, she thought, _for a giant starry castle in the middle of the Arctic._

Though when the ice dragons had come to pick them up, she saw why he had picked here. She felt on top of the world. Apparently Chaos's message had only just come. She didn't mind. Her mind was racing, her soul soaking up all the new magic in the huge castle. Her essence spread outward, her head leaned backward and her eyes closed.

She sensed the ancient magicks that had, for years, held this place together. She inhaled deeply. This was true magic.

After a few moments, the magic began to swirl. Confused, Violet hurriedly adopted her trademark scowl before opening her eyes. She was momentarily blinded by a gray flash. Soon, though, both her visions were returned to her. An ice dragon came up to them then, snorting out puffs of smoke between its throaty words.

"He will see you know, Lady Jackson." Violet and her quest mates swiveled to look at Sig- _Annabeth_. Annabeth Jackson.

* * *

Annabeth smiled but froze at the sight of the dragon's eyes. "Your eyes." She blinked fast. Her eyes and hardened face softened. She had to hold back a sob. "Percy. Perseus, oh, Percy Jackson." She started to laugh, remembering something. She walked forward first, a spring in her step. Her curls bounced, her gray eyes seemed to turn green in the light.

Hiding her smile, Violet sulked behind them.

"Ouranus. Ouranus!" Annabeth couldn't believe she hadn't realized this earlier. "Chaos, I'm an idiot." She laughed when his voice immediately replied in her head. _Yeah, well lucky at least one of us were thinking. _"You know it's usually me though, don't you?" _Meh._

An involuntary hop seized her. She could feel the confused glances at her back, but her only fear now was impossibility. Everything else was in her control. She might be able to see him. Finally they reached a great ebony door.

_The lone figure behind it_, Annabeth wished fervently, _may very well be the only key to my happiness._

* * *

**Viola! Okay bye gotta go my lovelies I have a dance performace:D Be good, review, and do your damn homework! Love you all, and YOU, Taffeh! Ugh and this is my last prewritten one, but I'll try to start writing new chappies eery week! BYEE;)**


End file.
